


Down To The Bones

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Public Blow Jobs, Reunion Sex, Reunions, a celebratory fuckton of katsudon, food babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are finally reunited after a week apart for Nationals and enjoy a few rewards for all their hard work.





	Down To The Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of chubby Yuuri week! The prompt is warmth, and it's back to how I started out, omegaverse smut!

“Yuuuuuuu-ri~” Viktor’s voice floated into his ear as they waited for _okaasan_ to finish dinner, the chill of the December air only mitigated by the balmy warmth of the _kotatsu_. “This is utterly _divine_, can we get one for the apartment in Saint Petersburg?” His mother always did this in the winter, she threw a heavy blanket over the _chabudai_ in their private dining area and reattached the small heater to the underside of it, creating Yuuri’s favorite place to eat, nap, and do homework when he was a kid. 

But presently, it was where he and Viktor had found themselves after a stressful week apart. 

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed absently, floating in the soft sound of Viktor’s voice, the buzz of the onsen at Christmastime echoing in his ears just beyond the _shōji_ dividing off the private dining room from the rest of the inn. “We can get one,” he said, knowing he probably wouldn’t survive the Russian winter without one. Yuuri looked over at Viktor from from his place at the table, arms crossed on the wooden surface and nearly all of him tucked under the thick blankets stacked on top of it. He blinked sleepy eyes open slowly, and felt his heart throb at the sight of Viktor, his _fiancé_, his alpha and his mate, looking utterly blissful at his side, mimicking his posture: arms folded, his head resting on his forearms. 

Viktor winked one blue eye open, smiling softly in his direction. “So Yuuri, may I kiss your medal now?” he asked, dipping one hand under the folds of the _kotatsu_ and prodding at his side. Yuuri snorted and pulled away from the teasing touch, nodding slowly.

“Sure, Viten’ka,” he said, yawning around the elongated ‘a’ of his mate’s diminutive. He had only just returned home from Tokyo after Nationals, mostly to pack up his things before moving to Russia with Viktor, who had also left behind half his life in the banquet room. Viktor’s return had been one of the most chaotic homecomings Yuuri could possibly imagine; he had burst through the front doors when he arrived, and after being apart for nearly a week, nearly bowled Yuuri to the ground the moment he laid eyes on him. 

Their temporary bedroom was easily and quickly christened, and Yuuri blushed bright as a tomato at the memories of their past hurried encounters, before the Grand Prix Final earlier that month... stealing away in the night, finding closets at arenas, even once booking a room in a love hotel. So much had changed, and yet, it felt like nothing at all, when Yuuri wrapped himself up in Viktor’s discarded t-shirt and slipped back into bed with him, like they had so many times before. 

Only when _okaasan_ knocked to tell them dinner was nearly ready had both of them discovered they had fallen asleep, tangled up with each other, naked and covered in… _well_. At least they had pulled the duvet up over messy thighs and stomachs. 

Viktor had even dug through Yuuri’s luggage to find his medal, insisting his gold medalist wear it to dinner. He had foregone wearing his own, insisting tonight was Yuuri’s night, and that he would have his reward later on. Yuuri pouted, rubbing at sleepy eyes, but he did it anyway. The smile on Viktor’s face was too sweet not to. 

Viktor picked up the disc of gold-plated metal and pressed it to his lips, humming gently. “It’s warm…” he remarked, pressing it to his cheek. 

“It was sitting on the _kotatsu_, and it’s made of metal, so…” Yuuri said, trailing off into another yawn. His nap still hadn’t worn off, and after such a long time away from his mate, after such a stressful week, he was finally home. They were finally home, together. He leaned against his fiance’s shoulder and sighed, taking in the scent of him again. 

There was something so distinctly comforting about being with Viktor again, and his inner omega purred at the mere proximity of him; there was something so completely entrancing about his presence that he almost fell asleep again, resting against his fiance’s side, the scent of katsudon only barely able to rattle him from his light sleep. 

“Eat up, Yuuri,” Viktor encouraged, nosing at his cheek when Hiroko set the bowl in front of him. “This is your reward for gold, isn’t it?” he teased gently, his voice no louder than a whisper, just a hint of it in his ear. “Unless you’re going to let me feed you…” he laughed gently, reaching for Yuuri’s chopsticks, set to the right of his bowl. 

“Mmm, no, I can do it. ‘M just sleepy is all.” Yuuri said, smiling as he picked up the navy blue and silver chopsticks he had been using for years. He hummed happily around every single bite, savoring the flavors he hadn’t had since the beginning of the hectic season, even watching out of the corner of his eye as Viktor’s eyes kept flitting back to him, watching as he ate. 

The katsudon disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared, quickly and easily pooling warmth in Yuuri’s stomach. His family had left the two of them blessedly alone for their dinner, given how ungodly late it was by the time they had finally woken up and dressed enough to be presentable in public. 

Yuuri whined at the empty bowl when he heard his chopsticks click against the bottom of it, but a second serving quickly replaced the first and _okaasan_ ducked back into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone again. Yuuri laughed softly and continued eating, savoring that pleasant warmth of his food filling him up the way he had leaned on for comfort in the days before Viktor… well, _happened_. The world-class athlete was one of the athletic world's most eligible alpha bachelors, who, Yuuri needed to regularly remind himself, had fallen in love with him and his drunken shenanigans in Sochi, showed up at his parents’ onsen to coach him. 

Viktor Nikiforov, glittering god of the skating world, stepped off his throne and extended a hand down, pulling Yuuri up to newer heights and showing him greater depths he had never dared explore in himself… and now this man was his mate, their bond clear for everyone to see even without the rhyming bond marks they had left in each others’ skin. 

Viktor, who held his hand under the table, who snored like he was sawing logs, who wore reading glasses in the morning and at night, who needed reminding to take his wallet when he left the house. The cool and distant facade Viktor had taken on in twenty or so years of public life had melted like frost in the sun, and God, Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Viktor carefully finished his own serving of katsudon, having taken his own meal a bit slower than Yuuri had. He didn’t quite have the eager fervor that Yuuri did when it came to eating, especially now that he had been put back on an unfortunately strict diet for his return to the ice. Life in Hasetsu had… _softened_ Viktor a bit. As everyone under the care of Katsuki Hiroko typically did. The carb-dense foods and drinking nearly every night with Minako had easily changed Viktor’s athletic, specifically alphan physique. It wasn’t noticeable under his expensive suits and the peacoats he wore at every event over the course of their first year, but Yuuri could see it when they shared their morning shower, when they dipped their aching feet into the onsen: Viktor had developed a sweet little layer of squish over those hard-chiseled abs, and good gods above, did it look great on him. 

Yuuri loved that little bit of cushion, and always made sure to shower it with all the love it deserved, and mourning the loss of it when his body snapped back into competitive shape. Yuuri’s hands tended to wander when he wasn’t thinking, or when he was overthinking. Tonight was no different; Yuuri’s hand slipped into the loose folds of Viktor’s emerald green jinbei, which he had never truly learned to wear properly, but Yuuri would be the last to complain. He could feel the defiant curve of Viktor’s stomach pressing out, his modest dinner (at least compared to Yuuri’s, that was) daring to make itself visible. His mother’s cooking had that effect, filling Viktor up to the point of giving him an adorably swollen belly. Yuuri, on the other hand, had a nearly insatiable appetite and almost always out-ate Viktor, despite his mate being an alpha with a naturally larger appetite. 

Yuuri smiled softly to himself and continued eating, simply content to listen to his mate’s slow, pleased breaths as Yuuri’s free hand danced up and down over his skin. After a few moments of this peaceful quiet, Viktor found himself lying on his side, almost entirely tucked under the _kotatsu_; his body was curled around Yuuri almost protectively, his head nearly in his lap as he finished his meal. This had become a normal thing by now, Viktor finding his favorite resting spot in Yuuri’s lap, wrapped around him, giving off other nonverbal signs of their bond to lookers-on. 

Yuuri’s free hand ran through Viktor’s silvery hair, which had recently been cut, the short hair at the nape of his neck neatly trimmed. He hadn’t noticed with all the chaos and hurried reuniting earlier. “Your hair…” Yuuri mumbled absently, having intended it to be a private thought.

Viktor hummed in reply, “Mm, _da_, I had it cut while I was back home. I hope you don’t mind?” he asked, blinking those beautiful sleepy blue eyes up at him. 

“No, I don’t mind, Viten’ka,” Yuuri said, taking another bite. He didn’t mind, not in the slightest. It felt nice to the touch; there was something soothing about the texture of it, something tactile and difficult to explain. Viktor smirked and slipped under the _kotatsu_ completely, basking in the warmth of it. A long, drawn-out rumble of a growl echoed in Viktor’s chest, a sound that made the fine hair at the back of Yuuri’s neck stand on end. It had taken him a while to learn to control his instinct, especially having never been in a serious relationship with an alpha… the first time Viktor praised him had been a category-five disaster, his omega instinct flying into overdrive at the idea of Viktor, of the alpha he had only ever _dreamed_ of meeting told him he looked beautiful on the ice. It felt normal now, at least, to be the subject of this kind of affection… but hearing just how happy Viktor was, simply to lay in his lap and relax with him made his heart soar in a way it never had before. 

Viktor could almost_feel_ Yuuri’s happiness seeping through their bond, the silky smooth warmth of Yuuri’s pleasure bleeding into his mind the way heat sank into his skin in the spring. He positioned his head in Yuuri’s lap directly, making it easier for his mate to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Well then, _zvezda moya_, please continue,” Viktor purred from under the warm table, smiling again when Yuuri’s soft, chiming laughter permeated the thick blankets covering the table. “Your fingers feel incredible, love.” In his comfortable resting place in Yuuri’s soft, plush thighs, Viktor lavished in the gentle touch of his mate’s hand in his hair and the occasional brush of his full belly against the top of his head as he filled up on his katsudon. 

Yuuri had worked so hard over the past few months, pushing past his silver at the Final to win gold at Japanese Nationals in Tokyo. A surge of pride for his mate filled Viktor’s chest and a loud, pleased growl rumbled in his throat. He was almost embarrassed, until Yuuri laughed softly again. 

“You’re not making trouble down there, are you, Viten’ka?” Yuuri giggled, his voice still heavy with sleep; he sounded satisfied down to the bones from his large dinner, if the slow, lethargic way he spoke was any hint. 

“Mm, no, not making any trouble down here, Yuura. I’m just proud of my skater, that’s all.” Viktor replied, smiling sweetly as Yuuri slides himself just a little bit further under the _kotatsu_, pulling the thick blanket up over the curve of his full stomach. It takes Viktor’s instinct-driven brain to see that full stomach and replace what he knew was a big meal with his pups. He tried to shake the image before it took root, but the way that his belly curved so perfectly, God, it was hard to avoid the thought of it. 

His fingers moved before Viktor could stop himself, and the tie securing Yuuri’s jinbei was loosened before either of them had a moment to react. Yuuri spluttered for a moment, surprised at the sudden looseness of his top, though it did feel nice to let his belly breathe a bit after eating so much. The outer fold of his jinbei fell open, revealing the thin, inner fold. 

“Viten’ka…” Yuuri began, but held his breath when a soft nudge in the inky dark of their bond compelled him to stay quiet. It was odd, getting used to the bond linking himself to Viktor, often finding they had been having a conversation without speaking more than a few times since they bonded after the Cup of China.

Viktor’s fingers pushed the thin, inner lining of Yuuri’s top out of the way, exposing his stomach to him completely, his body still lean and toned from competition shape, but Viktor would see to that. Yuuri deserved all the spoiling they could afford in the gap between that night and World’s in a few months, and knowing his mate’s tendency to gain weight quickly, he’d easily gain back the soft, gentle curves Viktor loved so much to see on him. 

He moved slowly, making sure to keep all of himself under the thick blanket and out of sight of those who might tease Yuuri for his alpha doing something so silly, but with careful, slow movements, Viktor’s hands cupped the swell of his tummy in his hands and began pressing slow, loving kisses to the skin there. He could feel Yuuri’s laughter as his lips began to tickle him, the soft, fleeting touch of his skin against Yuuri’s pulling those adorable sleepy giggles out. 

“V-Viten’ka…” Yuuri began to protest again, but bit his lip when the rattle of the _shōji_ startled him; the door opened, and his mother walked in, picking up their now-empty bowls and chopsticks to take back to the kitchen. “O-oh, _hi mom_,” he greeted her in Japanese, suddenly aware of Viktor’s fingers loosening the drawstring of his shorts.

_“Where did Vicchan run off to? I haven’t had the chance to congratulate him for his win yet. You two have been awfully busy since he arrived…”_ she teased in her sweet Japanese, making Yuuri turn cherry red. 

_“He… ah, he went to the bathroom,”_ Yuuri fibbed, not quite willing to provide the fact that he was presently under the _kotatsu_, and if Yuuri was any sort of gambling man, he’d bet the soft puff of wet warmth hovering over his belly button was Viktor’s mouth. _“I’ll tell him you were l-looking for him,”_ he stammered, and for the thousandth time since beginning his relationship with Viktor, he thanked the gods that he was the only one in his family to present as something other than a beta; more specifically, that his mother couldn’t smell the sudden burst of aroused alpha pheromones emanating from under the _kotatsu_.

_“Thank you, Yuuri, you make sure that boy eats enough, he’s getting too thin again,”_ Hiroko said with a laugh, _“And maybe take a dip in the onsen later to relax. You’ve both had a long week.”_

Yuuri choked when the soft heat of Viktor’s tongue pressed against the swollen curve of his lower stomach. _“Yeah, I-I will,”_ he mumbled, stumbling over his words in an attempt to shoo his mother out of the room, or at least away from him and the very embarrassing situation he found himself in. 

_“You’re not feeling sick, are you, Yuu-chan? Did I give you too much to eat?”_ she asked, her features suddenly painted with concern. _“Are you feverish?”_

_“M-mom, I’m fine, please, don’t worry about me.”_ Yuuri’s voice rose a few steps as Viktor’s lips pressed against his belly over and over, blowing puffs of warm breath over his belly button. _“I’m just a little full, I haven’t eaten this much in a while.”_

Hiroko eyed him skeptically, but didn’t say anything, simply smiling and turning on her heel back toward the kitchen. Yuuri clung desperately to a placid smile until the door slid shut again. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri hissed, not daring to lift the blanket and reveal his mate, having nearly undressed him under the table. “You’re… god, you’re such a tease~” he whispered and bit his lip as Viktor tugged at the drawstring of his shorts again. 

“I may be a tease, but I just can’t keep my hands off you…” Viktor whispered from under the table, admiring the swell of his mate’s belly. In the low light here, Viktor could see the silvery stretch marks Yuuri was so skittish to let him touch. “Especially these pretty little marks here, Yuuuuu-ri.” he purred, tracing a few of them with his fingertips. They’re even softer than the rest of him…

“V-Viten’ka, what are you--” Yuuri began, but was immediately cut off by the press of Viktor’s lips to his belly again, in a spot that he knew was a long, jagged stretch mark, running the length of his stomach. 

“Shh, I’m enjoying _my_ reward, Yuura.” Viktor mumbled softly against his belly, as one hand slid up the loose leg of his shorts. “May I enjoy you here, too?” he asked, his fingers teasing the crease of his hip. The touch might have tickled, if he wasn’t so deliriously turned on already. Yuuri barely muttered a yes over the roar of blood rushing in his ears, and a soft burst of slick wet between his cheeks. 

Viktor crooned deep in his chest at the nearly overwhelming scent of Yuuri filling his nose, his soft cherry blossom scent that made his mouth water. His hand snaked its way between Yuuri’s legs, finding his cock hard and straining against the flimsy material of his shorts, a dark spot beginning to show in the pale green fabric.

_“This just won’t do…”_ he mumbled in Russian, before pulling the elastic of his waistband down over his cock and licking his lips at the reddened, weeping length. _“That’s better, don’t you think, Yuuuura?”_ he purred, knowing Yuuri didn’t know exactly what he had said. 

“_Kuso_, Viten… Viten’ka, we’re… in… _p-public…_” Yuuri gasped, trying not to let himself get too loud. Viktor paused for a moment, only a moment, wondering if he had pushed Yuuri too far. 

“Yuuri, do you want to stop?” Viktor whispered, pulling away from his fiance’s leaking cock. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you--”

“Don’t you dare stop now, Viten’ka.” Yuuri hissed, folding in half over the tabletop and hiding his blushing face in his arms. “Please, Alpha, keep going?” he added, barely louder than a whisper. Viktor licked his lips and finally gave in, wrapping his lips around Yuuri’s cock and moaning at the taste of his mate’s precome. “V-Viktor…” he whined, balling his hands up into tight fists. 

Viktor didn’t reply, his mouth was a bit… preoccupied. He lavished in the taste of his mate, overwhelming and maddening in his mouth. Yuuri’s cock twitched as he sucked, and _god_, did he taste divine. His scent was thickest here, in the soft thatch of hair between his legs, where his slick had begun to seep through his briefs. He worked in slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue and lips, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled off, teasing the sensitive crown of his cock with his tongue.

Yuuri clenched every muscle in his core to hold back the urge to spend right then and there, with Viktor’s mouth on him, one hand gently caressing the side of his full belly, the other finding its way into his underwear, a long, slender finger pressing into his hole. 

“Oi. Sleeping beauty.” Mari’s voice pulled him _immediately_ from the throes of pleasure he had lost himself in. “You and the Russian gonna take another dip before we shut the baths down for the night?” she asked gruffly, and Viktor didn’t slow, in fact, Yuuri swore he heard a soft, growling moan at the appearance of Mari’s voice. 

Yuuri had never considered himself an exhibitionist. 

Until this exact moment. 

Yuuri swore he had never, would never be more turned on again his life. He lifted his head, knowing that the blush on his cheeks was easily explainable as being from the warmth of the _kotatsu_. 

“Uh, y-yeah, we’ll be…” Yuuri began, but Viktor had other plans for this conversation. He swallowed Yuuri down to the root and hummed softly, sending a shock of vibrations through Yuuri’s core. A lick of flame ran down the length of his spine and pooled in his lower belly. “We’ll be t-taking one last dip, since we, ah… we had a l-looong day,” he stuttered, curling his toes in his slippers as Viktor sucked his soul out through his cock. 

Mari arched a pierced eyebrow upward and eyed him suspiciously. “You doing okay?” she asked, clearly a bit more curious as to the strange behavior rather than Yuuri’s actual well-being, which was, in all honesty, best described as presently seeing the pearly gates of heaven just off in the distance. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine, don’ worry about me,” Yuuri mumbled, feeling Viktor press another finger into his hole, now slippery and soaking wet. Mari rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, walking past her weird little brother. _Maybe he was a bit loopy from travel,_ she decided, but one glance at the pair of slippers, clearly kicked off and forgotten by one Russian fiance, and the clearly half-loosened top of her brother’s jinbei changed her mind. 

She said nothing, opting to step out into the snowy night and light up, eager to forget she had seen anything at all. 

Yuuri’s fingers uncurled and clawed at the tabletop, barely clinging to the edge that Viktor was threatening to tip him over. The hand that had been cradling his stomach so sweetly had disappeared, and if the soft shifting of fabric was any hint, Viktor had shoved his hand into his pants and was touching himself as he licked and lapped at Yuuri’s dick. 

“Please, V-Viten’ka, ‘m close,” Yuuri huffed against the table, “Please, Alpha, d-don’t stop~” his voice was almost hoarse with the effort of remaining quiet, of not drawing attention to himself. He didn’t know if someone would be walking through the door again, but god, if that isn’t exciting to think about...

Viktor bucked into his fist as Yuuri’s noises started to get more manic, more aroused, his scent growing thicker and his hole getting wetter. He moaned at both the taste of his mate and the pleasure of being touched, having virulently refused to touch himself while they were apart, it felt _wrong_. But now that Yuuri was in his mouth, and his thigh was shaking in that telltale way, there was very little holding him back. 

Nothing, it turned out, was holding him back, and he came with a strangled moan around Yuuri’s cock, spend bubbling over his fist as he lost control. Yuuri fell off the edge not long after, filling Viktor's mouth and throat. 

Yuuri’s skin screamed with hypersensitivity as Viktor kept lapping at his skin long after he had crested, but it felt far too good to tell him to stop, and his mind had all been turned to jelly by that point. 

“V-Viiiktor…” he mumbled, his legs outright shaking now, as another sudden burst of come flooded into Viktor’s mouth. The alpha almost coughed at the unexpected seed spilling into his mouth, but _holy hell_, if that wasn’t incredibly hot. Viktor swallowed dutifully, of course, lapping up everything, down to the last drop, before adjusting Yuuri’s jinbei once again, and pulling his thin shorts back up over his cock and slipping his head out from underneath the blanket.

“So… twice?” Viktor mumbled, his voice slightly hoarse in a way that nearly got Yuuri hard all over again. He blushed bright pink and shrugged. 

“I… I guess? Your mouth is just _that_ talented…” Yuuri said, laughing softly. Two orgasms in a row really took it out of him, and he collapsed bonelessly to the _tatami_. Viktor chuckled and watched in awe of his mate, but was also painfully aware of the _very_ noticeable wetness in his own shorts. 

“Yuuri… would you mind getting me a pair of sweatpants? I seem to have, ah, made a bit of a mess.” he asked, propping himself up on his elbow and letting the shoulder of his jinbei slide off to the floor. 

Yuuri grumbled but complied, knowing that his family would thank him for not subjecting them to the sight of his mate’s come-soiled shorts. He slid out from the warmth of the _kotatsu_ and gave himself a quick once-over before venturing to their room, where Viktor’s and his suitcases were still left unpacked from their respective competitions. 

When he returned, Viktor was breathing deeply and slowly-- nearly asleep, half-tucked under the _kotatsu_. Yuuri laughed softly, handed his fiance the clean black sweatpants and slipped back under the table as well, curling against him as soon as the clean pants were on. 

“I missed you, Yuuri.” Viktor mumbled into his hair. 

“Missed you too, Viten’ka.” Yuuri replied, letting himself drift to sleep, tangled up in Viktor’s arms, melting against the heat of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed; leave kudos and a comment if you did! And I'll see you back here tomorrow for day four!
> 
> Love you all!  
❤️ IA ❤️  
[Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)
> 
> Chubby Yuuri Week Links  
[Tumblr ](https://chubbyyuuriweek.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chubbyyuuriweek)


End file.
